shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
MoRE LIes WIth AdJusted MInds
Lynna dreams...and has a nightmare... Background Written by Kanako, MoRE LIes WIth Adjusted MInds is the direct sequel to Waiting Part 2. Like it's predecessor, it is from Lynna's perspective. Synopsis The solo begins with Lynna in a dream, strangely finding herself in Appleloosa of all places. Her confusion is quickly replaced by surprise as she takes in the frightened looks of the ponies that gaze upon her. Attempts to call out to them or move come out as croaking sounds or very sluggish movements that only serve to make the observing ponies flee in terror or make their retreat even more frenzied than before. Furthermore, any attempts for her to move her head are obstructed, forcing her to remain facing ahead. When Lynna's sight reaches the city limits of Appleloosa, the locale is replaced by the center of Los Pegasus, where the same procedure repeats again and Lynna continues to ask why this is happening. The process repeats in Vanhoover, Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Baltimare, and finally Ponyville, and by that point she is unable to make a single sound or movement, only move inexorably forward. In Ponyville, however, the crowd seems to move around a single little filly that Lynna identifies as Curiosity based on her mane and fur colors. While Lynna pleads that the filly not see her as a monster, her head seems to lift and turn to face Lynna. However, the filly's head turns in such a way that Lynna's vision blacks out and prevents her from seeing her face, and when the filly is directly staring at Lynna, her mind goes blank. THe scene switches to a more darker shade of events, though seemingly still from Lynna's perspective. Though the same expressions of fear upon gazing at Lynna is there, their eyes are no longer wide-eyed. In fact, it appears as if the skin and muscles on their faces and bodies are sloughing off them. They shamble away from Lynna's vision in a far slower and uncoordinated fashion than before, their bodies appearing to be decomposing right before her very eyes. The same cities are visited again, and with each visit the effects of decay and the sluggishness of movement are made more pronounced. By the time it reaches Fillydelphia it seems as if Lynna's vision is swallowing them up and overtaking them. However, upon reaching Ponyville, things change slightly. The ponies appear to not even be able to retreat at all, simply swallowed up by the vision and potentially consumed. Like before, the vision stops when the single filly comes into view. But when the filly is within reach, a terrible dread strikes as the vision slowly turns around to view a horribly disfigured and decomposed face. It is the sight of this face and its advancement that prompts Lynna's return to consciousness, punctuated by her wild screams. Trivia *MoRE LIes WIth AdJusted MInds is Kanako's first (and so far only) attempt at writing something in the vein of horror. Nearly all of the second half dream is based around the visuals of REI-IJI, a boss in the fan game Touhou-A-Live and the background for the Xat chatroom. Her name is even referenced in the title. *MoRE LIes also has the distinction of directly leading into events in the story, instead of being about what happens in between episodes. *Despite multiple attempts by SDM to get him to write more, Kanako has explicitly refused to write any stories in this vein, making it one of the more unique solos written until Encounter With the Unknown. Category:Xat RP Category:Xat RP Solos Category:Written by KanakoVoWG